


Just Wait

by midnightecho



Category: Great British Bake Off RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightecho/pseuds/midnightecho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and James got together after the end of the Great British Bake Off, and look forward to the fandom’s reactions after it is revealed in the final.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Wait

John scrolled to the bottom of the latest fic he’d found about himself and James Morton, his rival in the cookery competition of their summer. This story had been one of the steamiest yet, and though there weren’t loads of the stories around at the moment, he doubted they got much hotter than this. He could feel his cheeks burning just reading it. He took a long gulp of his tea to try and calm his pounding heart rate before turning his head towards the kitchen.

“I’ve found another one!” he yelled, scrolling back up to the top of the page.

“Any good?” a reply came.

“Not bad.” John smiled to himself. “I think you’ll like it.”

Moments later an apron-clad James shuffled through the kitchen doorway covered head to toe in flour. He stood behind the sofa and rested his forearms on the back, leaning over John’s shoulder to read. He scrolled down the page with the arrow keys, tentatively pushing them down with his little finger – the one least covered in flour – but despite his care, small clouds of flour drifted down from his hands to settle between the keys of John’s laptop.

“Wow,” James muttered as he finished. “That was, um, intense.” He cleared his throat in an attempt to regain his composure, which had been slowly but surely obliterated as he read on.

“That’s one word for it,” John agreed, closing his laptop and twisting in his seat to face the younger man. “Maybe we could try it out some time.”

John’s seductive smile melted James’s composure once more and he managed to reply with a low “definitely” before closing the small gap between his lips and John’s.

After a few delicious moments, James forced himself to withdraw despite John’s protesting noises. He just grinned and dropped John a quick wink before retreating back to the kitchen.

John followed immediately, springing up from the sofa and darting around the coffee table to reach the kitchen moments after James. He wrapped his arms around the medical student’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder, nuzzling into his soft ginger-scented hair.

“What’re you making today then?” John asked as he scanned the worktop before them.

“Clooties.” John grinned at James’s undeniably adorable Scottish accent. “They didn’t work too well in the competition, so I’m giving them another go – they basically just needed more flour on the linen, hence flour everywhere,” James continued, gesturing around him.

“Ah.” John squeezed James’s middle then stepped back to allow him space to work. “Well it’s a good job you’re enjoying your last unhassled days. The final is is airing – I can only imagine what the newspapers are going to be like when they see what happened between us at the end.”

James glanced up at him and both men grinned as they recalled the final days of filming.

“Never mind the newspapers, what about the internet? The fandom will explode...”

“True. But they might be able to give us some ideas, so it won’t be all bad...”

James gave him a slightly reproving look, but gave in after a couple of seconds. He had to admit, some of the stuff he had read in fanfiction sounded pretty damn good. He expected the next couple of months were going to get very interesting in that sense... and he was definitely looking forward to it.


End file.
